La tristeza de mi corazón
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: A veces una cara bonita no es una cabeza vacía, María esta harta de que los hombres la miren como un trozo de carne y estos son sus pensamientos y actos.


La imagen rota del espejo le devolvía una visión de si misma correcta: rota, partida, destrozada

La imagen rota del espejo le devolvía una visión de si misma correcta: rota, partida, destrozada.

Su cabello caía por sus hombros sin gracia, sus ojos estaban hinchados y el rimel corrido, manchando sus mejillas de negro, sin embargo, a pesar de que ella vivía de su imagen como Diva de la WWE, no le importaba su aspecto, tal vez porque lo veía culpable de su suerte y desesperación.

Cuantos hombres no habían jugado con ella, cuantos hombres no la miraban al pasar, desnudándola con su libidinosa mirada y ni siquiera eran capaces de disimular, se acariciaban los labios sugerentemente, como quien observa un dulce. Y ella, lejos de alegrarse, se asustaba, sentía asco y le daban ganas de esconderse como un avestruz.

Cerca del lugar donde se había dejado caer después de romper el espejo empezó a sonar la absurda música de su teléfono móvil, una y otra vez, gritando "María coge el teléfono, María te están llamando". Pero ella no le hacía caso ya, miraba los cristales en el suelo, algunos con pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre, sangre que también caía por sus nudillos como un pequeño arroyo de vida.

La llamada se cortó, pero tan pronto lo hizo comenzó a sonar su teléfono fijo, en el piso de abajo repicando, pero también en su cuarto.

Con un impulso se puso de pie, recogiendo uno a uno los cristales, de vez en cuando observando el espejo. La hinchazón de los ojos comenzaba a bajar, pero todavía tenían ese aspecto triste que no deberían tener.

-"Hola, María, soy John"-la voz del rapero sonó en el contestador-"No me has cogido el móvil y decidí llamarte a tu casa pero al parecer no estas, solo llamaba para decirte que mañana luchamos juntos. Espero que no te incomode. Nos vemos, hermosa"

¿Incomodarle? Claro que no le incomodaba luchar con un tipo que se la pasaba observando sus pechos a penas cubiertos por la ropa que le hacían ponerse para verse más provocativa.

Con un paso lento y desgarbado fue hasta el baño de donde sacó vendas, gasas y alcohol para los cortes. Como si de verdad su vida importase en esos momentos, curo las heridas posando apenas las gasas humedecidas con el desinfectante.

-"Vamos, María, si bien que podrías coger uno de esos cristales y cortar profundo hasta desangrarte"-pensaba observando los cristales sobre el lavamanos-"Venga, coge uno, ese de allí parece mortífero"

Pero dentro de ella una natural alarma la hizo mantenerse a raya y olvidar el asunto del suicidio.

-"Eso es para gente que ya no puede con su vida"-se repetía una y otra vez como un incansable karma.

Y es que ella todavía podía llevar su vida a cabo, no le era necesario llegar a esos extremos porque no estaba desesperada, podría estar furiosa, triste, pero no podía estar desoladamente deprimida. Era una Diva y como una debía soportar que los hombres la mirasen una y otra vez, por más asquerosas que sean sus miradas y comentarios, no todos podían ser así. Dentro de la misma empresa, algunos de sus compañeros no miraban como trozos de carne lista para vender a ninguna de las chicas, entre ellos Jeff Hardy, que mantuvo una supuesta relación con Trish, pero nunca lo vio verla como si se la fuese a comer. Sonrió pensando en como cambiaban sus pensamientos en un segundo. Vendo sus nudillos heridos, poniendo un trozo de esparadrapo para sostenerlo, y nadie tenía que preguntar nada sobre que había pasado.

La casa estaba vacía, había dado día libre a todos y cada uno de sus empleados y ni siquiera el jardinero había ido a asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien, y es que el día anterior lo había dicho con un tono de voz severo, asegurando el despido inmediato de toda persona que se atreviese a ir hasta allí.

En la cocina tuvo que poner en práctica sus pésimas artes frente al fogón, intentando que saliera algo decente, pero luego de diez intentos para freír un huevo en el que todos habían terminados o quemados o crudos se decanto por pedir comida a domicilio.

Comió frente al televisor, viendo la película de Piratas del Caribe, riendo de las tonterías del capitán Jack Sparrow y como William Turner lo seguía fielmente, por salvar a la dama Elizabeth, la hija del Gobernante.

De verás, una tarde espléndida, por lo demás se la paso mirando un punto indefinido de la nada, a veces miraba alguna que otra foto de ella con sus exparejas, o supuestas exparejas, CM Punk, Santino Marella y John Cena, con ninguno había acabado mal, pero ellos seguían insistiendo en mirarla como un objeto de colección y veían a cualquier luchador que se le acercaba como un rival peligroso contra el que tendrían que pelear.

Ya siendo noche cerrada decidió darse un baño largo y tendido, relajarse en la bañera para acostarse a dormir. Pero se detuvo al ver los cristales todavía sobre el lavamanos.

-"Tal vez no sea mala idea"-pensó tomando aquel que antes había definido como "mortífero"-"Solo dolería un poco, pero después ya no sufriría más en lo que me restara de vida o lo que sea que venga detrás"

Todavía, cristal en mano, ponía el agua a la temperatura idónea, sin fijarse muy bien en lo que hacía.

-"De todas maneras, ¿a quién le importaría si lo hiciera? Para la empresa sería una perdida de algunos pocos fans, las demás Divas no tendrían que luchar contra mí y nadie más me vería como algo que se pueda comer"-pesaba los pros del suicidio-"Pero por otro lado están mis amigos, que los puedo contar con los dedos de una mano, pero tengo, si yo me suicidara…"

Apretó con poca fuerza el cristal en su mano, pero los filosos bordes se hundieron con facilidad en la carne, haciendo que la venda se volviera roja y que las falanges se cortaran con facilidad, pero el dolor no llegó al cerebro, colapsado por la negatividad que enturbiaba el aire a su alrededor.

-"Los hombres juegan conmigo como con una marioneta, y una vez se aburren me dejan, las mujeres me miran con envidia y los niños piensan que soy boba por el papel que crearon para mí los directivos de una empresa gobernada por un hombre que solo gusta de contar dinero ganado a costas de otros"

Dejo el vidrio al lado de la bañera, quitándose las ropas que caían al suelo sin orden. Entro dentro del agua dejando que el calor relajase sus músculos.

-"Aunque dicen que Dios pone errores primero para luego ponerte en el camino adecuado"-sonrió-"O eso le oí a Michael"

El teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo, esta vez si que lo cogió. Era Mickie.

-"¿María? Soy Mickie"

-"Hola"

-"Llamaba para avisarte de que mañana no habrá lucha sino una firma de autógrafos"

-"De acuerdo, gracias por avisarme"

-"De nada, para algo somos compañeras"-la campeona guardó silencio un instante-"Nos vemos, adiós"

La comunicación se cortó y Maria decidió dejar el suicidio para otro día. Estuvo jugando en el agua hasta que esta se enfrió demasiado y tuvo que salir para no coger un resfriado. Guardó el pedazo de muerte que usaría más adelante, en el armario, junto a los zapatos que no se ponía nunca. Se cambió, se puso un pijama calentito y se metió en la cama, dejándose llevar por el sueño que se le ofrecía.

Al día siguiente, tendría más tiempo para pensar claramente, eligiendo entre vivir con la pena de ser quien era o acabar con su vida y conseguir una libertad. La segunda opción comenzaba a llamarle más la atención, pero eso ya lo resolvería ella, por ahora tenía el consuelo de tener a su lado personas que no la veía como otra más.


End file.
